Pasangan Cerai Meningkahi Kebersamaan
by AIP18
Summary: Naruto menggunakan Boruto agar Hinata kembali. Tapi Hinata memilih bercerai. Sampai suatu hari Naruto menemukan perempuan itu hamil. Tapi lagi, Hinata tak mau kembali sebab yakin Naruto menyukai Sakura/ Sebuah one shot 'argh' utk kedua pihak/ #Naruhina #Oneshot #HappyEnd


Pasangan Cerai Meningkahi Kebersamaan

.

.

Dia tak datang lagi. Benar-benar bocah itu tak menghormati pernikahan kami. Jangan salahkan kalau hak asuh Boruto jatuh ke tanganku. Nyatanya dia memang lebih menginginkan cerai daripada putra sendiri.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Baiklah."

"Apa pak?" Pengacaraku menyosor. Baru tahu kalau pikiran tadi kuucapkan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Selesaikan ini. Pastikan Boruto ikut denganku."

Pengacaraku mengangguk. Tentu, dia sudah kubayar mahal dan harus menang.

Aku bernafas lega ketika hakim mengetuk palu. Tiga ketukan dan Boruto utuh milikku. Rasakan Hinata, ibu mana yang kuat berjauhan dengan putranya. Kamu mungkin membenciku, tapi tidak Boruto—dia akan membuatmu merangkak kembali padaku.

Tangis Boruto menyambutku yang baru tiba di rumah. Mainan berserakan, celana—ya ampun celana dalam nangkring di meja. Kurasa neraka pun tak seberantakan ini.

"Hinataaa!"

Bibi mendatangiku, menanyakan sebab aku berteriak. Boruto masih menangis meronta-ronta di gendongannya. Namun dari seluruh pemandangan tak mengenakkan, jawaban bibi lah yang paling mencekatku.

"Lah kan ibu pergi, pak."

Sial! Ternyata absenku telah demikian parah sampai tak menyadari kepergian Hinata. Dua minggu berpisah, tapi kehadirannya masih terasa di hati. Berarti pula, telah lama kutinggalkan Boruto, kutitipkan pada bibi.

Masuk kamar, kesepian itu kian nyata. Kasur di sana pasti dingin, membuat malas untuk sekadar pulang. Biasanya Hinata akan memeluk, sebuah dekapan hangat yang membuatku merasa bagai bayi, tetapi juga ayah yang kuat dan melindungi. Perempuan itu kamusku, tempat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menemukan makna dan perannya.

Namun biarlah, aku tipe yang pria yang menuruti mau perempuannya. Dan Hinata menginginkan perpisahan, maka inilah, kami sedang menyakiti satu sama lain dengan sepi.

Sesungguhnya aku tak setega itu mengambil Boruto. Yang benar saja, mengurus anak tanpa Hinata adalah omong kosong—aku masih mencari solusi untuk ini. Mengingat pertengkaran terakhir kami rasanya bikin ngilu. Hinata terisak-isak sementara aku berteriak. Bagaimana lagi, aku begitu putus asa. Bocah yang adalah istriku tersebut, terus memaksaku mengakui dosa yang tak pernah kulakukan. Dia tak percaya meski kusodorkan seribu fakta, tentang aku dan Sakura yang hanyalah sahabat.

Hinata kekanak-kanakkan, dan kemuakanku telah mencapai kulminasi. Kata cerai selalu muncul tiap pertengkaran mengenai Sakura. Ya kami memang pernah pacaran dulu. Tapi itu dulu sekali sebelum aku ketemu ibu ratu pencemburu yang gemar menangis. Dan kalau sudah menangis, dia tak mau dengar apapun. Tangis tersebut bagi bensin bagi kemarahanku yang api. Kuseret ia ke ranjang, sebagai bukti bahwa tubuh, hati dan juga 'adikku' hanyalah milik Hinata.

Bersama percintaan tersebut, kuharap kemarahan Hinata luruh. Namun ternyata itu naif belaka, alih-alih, Hinata mengeluarkan kalimat yang mengobrak-abrik hati.

"Berani-beraninya kamu menyentuhku sementara hatimu milik perempuan lain."

Brengsek betul! Semua indera Hinata telah tertutup. Tak melihat mataku yang menatap penuh cinta, mulut yang tak segan merayu, tak yang hanya membelai dia. Hinata buta.

"Baiklah Hinata, kita bercerai saja." Aku membuka lemari, mencari berkas yang berhari-hari ditodongkannya. "Kamu sudah siap bertarung denganku? Boruto adalah Uzumaki, dia milikku. Setelah urusan gono-gini selesai, pergilah, jangan sentuh Boruto kecuali kamu mau kembali."

Kukira wajah kaget dan terlukanya itu akan menjadi tapak sesal pertama. Silakan Hinata, carilah di luar sana yang seperti aku. Yang mencintai tanpa memerlukan balasan, yang bertahan meski dituduh bertubi-tubi, yang tinggal meski dilukai. Sikap kekanakan dan cemburu yang tanpa ampun itulah yang mengusirku pergi. Dan Boruto, dia adalah kunci hubungan kami. Hinata pasti kembali.

Sayangnya aku gegabah. Tak memperhitungkan bahwa Hinata itu licik. Harga diri yang tinggi pasti mencegahnya menghubungiku. Perempuanku, Hinataku, sudah keracunan konstruksi masyarakat yang meletakkan pria sebagai pihak bersalah, selalu. Tipikal yang melihat hubungan sebagai drama, dan akulah yang harus ngos-ngosan mengejar. Jenis yang menghilang agar dicari, bersembunyi untuk ditemukan. _Please deh, _meskipun usia kami terpaut sepuluh tahun, tapi dia sudah jadi ibu. Tak bisakah Hinata sedikit saja meninggalkan mental metropop-nya itu?

Dia diam-diam menemui Boruto di sekolah, di mana pun dengan cara apapun tanpa sepengetahuanku. Hinata benar-benar menghapusku dari hidupnya.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan Naruto tak bertemu kekasih hatinya. Ia membiasakan diri, melemparkan semua fokus pada kerja. Mungkin sudah waktunya move on. Untuk apa memikirkan orang yang tak peduli, tepatnya, untuk apa terpaku pada Hinata yang menengok saja tidak.

Bulan-bulan tanpa bersama Hinata, Naruto tak berfungsi. Ia tak hidup, melainkan mendistraksi diri sebanyak mungkin, jangan sampai ada waktu luang. Di akhir pekan, ia _volunteer_ menjaga Sarada dan Boruto playdate.

Sampai suatu saat Boruto jatuh sakit. Tifus parah yang mengharuskannya dirawat. Naruto bingung, tak ingin merepotkan orangtuanya, ia menghubungi Sakura. Orang pertama dan terakhir yang bisa diandalkan.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Kalau nggak ada kamu, aku nggak tahu harus gimana." Ucap Naruto penuh terima kasih.

"Santai. Boruto sudah kuanggap anak sendiri." Sakura mengelus pundak Naruto menenangkan. Menjadi orang tua tunggal memang sulit, sebisa mungkin ia membantu kawannya yang newbie. Sedikit gemas bahwa sang ibu malah tak peduli.

"Manis sekali."

Punggung Naruto tegak, tengkuknya dingin mendengar suara yang begitu ia hapal. Begitu berbalik, tubuhnya serasa beku.

"Hi-hinata." Sakura tergagap, paham betapa pencemburu wanita di depannya. "Aku ke sini karena Naru.. maksudku Bolt… Dia sakit."

Hinata bergeming. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan, ia bertingkah seolah Naruto tak eksis. Memandang pun tidak.

"Terserah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk Boruto."

Sakura menyenggol Naruto yang tak bergerak. Lelaki itu terlalu syok melihat perubahan Hinata. Bukan cuma sikapnya, fisik juga.

"Hinata hamil?" Bisik Sakura pelan.

Naruto melongo. Hinata telah menghilang di balik pintu, namun penampilannya yang berubah total membuat Naruto terpaku. Hati berdesir menyaksikan buah hati lain yang tak pernah diketahui. Percintaan itu—peperangan terakhir mereka—menghasilkan janin yang tak tersentuh. Dari sorot mata, Naruto tahu Hinata tak menyertakannya dalam kehidupan anak ke dua mereka.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa nelangsa. Seharusnya Hinatalah yang tersiksa dipisahkan dari Boruto. Tapi mengapa Naruto yang justru menderita, melihat Hinata dengan perut besar membuatnya merasa bajingan.

_Kenapa sih Hinata? Kenapa kamu suka sekali menjadikanku bersalah?_

.

.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa nggak bilang kalau kamu hamil? Itu anakku kan?" Naruto memberondong Hinata dengan tanya yang sedari tadi menyesaki dada. Ketenangan perempuan itu menjengkelkan. Pintar sekali dia bersikap seolah tak ada apapun antara mereka. Padahal mereka sudah berbagi gen dan mewujudkan seorang Boruto.

"_Biologically yes_."

Apa maksudnya? Cuma Ayah biologis? Jadi Naruto tak berhak secara adminstrasi dan kehidupan? Gila, perempuan ini lebih keras dari batu.

"Aku ayahnya! Kenapa kamu nggak merasa perlu menghubungiku mengenai ini?"

Nada bicara Naruto meninggi. Hinata telah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Hinata yang tak peduli, _dense_ dan membuat frustrasi. Kata-katanya santai namun tajam dan bebal, tak ada celah yang bisa dimasuki.

"Soalnya kamu akan melakukan segala cara untuk merebutnya."

Tuduhan Hinata membuat wajah Naruto memutih. "A-aku takkan melakukan hal itu."

"Kamu sudah melakukannya. Boruto…" Ucap Hinata lirih.

Naruto memejamkan mata, tak kuat melihat wajah terluka Hinata. Ia lagi yang bersalah. Maksud Naruto menggunakan cara kotor supaya Hinata mau kembali. Tapi apa? Dia malah berbalik arah, menjauh dengan memberi seluruh punggung.

Hinata bangkit, masih dengan ekspresi terluka, mengembalikan semua kata-kata Naruto. "Kamu memintaku pergi. Tidak menyentuh Boruto kecuali mau kembali. Kamu menggunakan Boruto untuk hubungan kita yang rusak ini. Kamu mengambilnya tapi tidak membiarkan dia sakit." Lalu tuduhan selanjutnya benar-benar membunuh Naruto. "Kamu bahkan membiarkan Sakura, perempuan yang bukan siapa-siapa Boruto, tahu lebih dulu. Adil kan kalau aku memonopoli anak ini?."

Detik itu Naruto ingin berteriak. Ia mencintai Hinata sampai mau mati, tapi selalu disalah artikan. Hinata tahu Naruto menggunakan Boruto tapi tak hendak kembali. Kesannya, ia mengusir Hinata untuk menciptakan ruang bagi Sakura.

Mungkin Naruto harus menyerahkan nyawa dulu baru Hinata percaya.

.

.

Mencintai Hinata adalah kesialan bagi Naruto. Sial karena masih peduli, masih repot-repot mengintip penderitaan perempuan itu. Hinata dengan bodohnya memilih kontrakan mirip tenda pengungsi, ketimbang istana yang telah Naruto bangun. Memilih kerja sebagai penjaga toko bunga dan volunteer panti asuhan, daripada turun ego dan mengurus anak sendiri. Di sini Naruto sadar, baik ia maupun Hinata, terlalu egois sebagai orang tua. Ia menggunakan Boruto, sementara Hinata fokus lari dari masalah.

Namun atas pertimbangan keselamatan semua pihak, atas pemaksaan yang demikian alot, Hinata setuju tinggal di rumah dan mengurus Boruto. Naruto mengalah tinggal di rumah orangtuanya.

Suatu hari Sakura dan Sarada berkunjung lama ke rumah Naruto. Sebagai tuan rumah, tentu pria itu beramah-tamah. Namun rupanya itu salah, ia mendapati muka Hinata tertekuk dingin.

"Kamu cemburu?"

Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya lebih Naruto tujukan pada diri sendiri. Di dalamnya terkandung harapan agar Hinata cemburu sungguhan. Karena sungguh mati ia tak mampu membaca. Hinata telah secuek pertama mereka bertemu. Ada tembok dingin yang membatasi interaksi, sementara perasaan wanita tersebut terkunci rapat di dalamnya.

Tersenyum sinis, Hinata berujar. "Buat apa? Kamu kembali bersama Sakura pun bukan urusanku. Satu-satunya yang membuat kita terlibat satu sama lain adalah anak-anak. Itu pun seharusnya aku menemui Boruto di luar, bukannya kamu yang menyuruhku pergi? Anak ini, dia milikku penuh, karena ketahuan setelah kita bercerai."

Astaga! Itu lagi. Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustrasi, sedikit meneriaki Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Bayi di dalam perutmu juga anakku. Kalau bukan penisku yang memasuki vagina indahmu itu, bagaimana caranya kamu hamil, hah?"

Mendengar kalimat vulgar Naruto, pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ia melirik Boruto yang senyap dalam tidur.

Lelah berdebat, Naruto memiliki ide untuk berdekatan dengan sang mantan istri. Demi apapun, ia rindu Hinata. Tapi ego perempuan itu berusaha agar mereka sama tersiksa dengan berjauhan. Melihat Hinata lengah, Naruto berbaring, meletakkan kepala di pangkuan wanita tersebut. Posisi favoritnya ketika lelah. Sekarang pun, ia begitu lelah mencoba meluluhkan Hinata.

"Ah sudahlah aku capek dan mau ngobrol sama anakku."

Hinata terkesiap karena tahu-tahu Naruto sudah di pangkuannya, menyingkap baju hamil hingga perutnya terlihat. Mereka lama tak begini, dan sekarang, posisi yang terlalu dekat seakan hendak meledakkan jantung Hinata. Tubuh mereka mengenali satu sama lain, jika berjauhan merindu, berdekatan terasa membakar.

"Jangan dengarkan mama ya. Kamu tetap anak ayah." Naruto berbisik di perutnya. "Wah dia bergerak." Ucapnya takjub. Naruto menangkap gerakan di perutnya. "Jangan keras-keras ya sayang. Kasihan mama."

Sementara Naruto mengagumi kehamilannya, Hinata malu sebab yang dipikirkannya adalah hal berbau persetubuhan. Cuma pria ini yang membuatnya merasakan kebutuhan mendesak.

Naruto yang sedang menciumi perut Hinata, kaget tatkala perempuan itu bangkit dan memekik. "Jangan mimpi anak ini memanggilmu ayah."

"Kamu benar-benar ingin mengusirku dari hidupmu ya?" Tanya Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

Kegetiran di nada bicara Naruto membuat Hinata mendongak. Ada luka tak terkatakan, lelah yang teramat di wajah pria itu. Sebelum pergi, Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang kembali meremukkan Hinata. "Jangan menyesal kalau aku betulan kembali pada Sakura!"

.

.

Pernyataan Naruto semalam mengganggu Hinata. Sama mengganggunya dengan kehamilan tua ini. Perutnya jadi sering kram, pangkal paha sakit tak tertahankan dan punggung terasa pegal. Hari persalinan masih jauh, tetapi sakit makin kerap. Padahal waktu Boruto tak separah ini.

Baru perutnya mendingan, telepon berdering. Lalu sebuah pesan masuk, penuh typo seolah ditulis dengan gugup.

_Boruto jtuh. Kakinua terkilie._

Susah payah Hinata bangkit, keringat dingin menjalar di pelipis. Tadi pagi ia tak sempat menyiapkan sarapan, hanya memberi uang lebih supaya Boruto makan di sekolah. Jangan-jangan akibat kelalaiannya itulah Boruto lemas hingga terjatuh.

Kram perutnya kembali, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga turun dari tempat tidur. Ia sedih dengan ketidakberdayaan ini. Semuanya, secara serentak seolah mengatakan Hinata tak becus, baik sebagai ibu maupun manusia.

"Aw." Erangnya, lalu mengelus perut sambil berbisik. "Jangan sekarang, nak. Bantu mama."

Ketika hendak keluar rumah, Hinata melihat sebuah mobil parkir di depan gerbang. Naruto turun menggendong Boruto, disusul Sarada dan… perempuan yang selalu hadir di tengah mereka, Sakura.

"Bo-boruto tidak apa-apa?"

Angin berhembus oleh Naruto yang melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa melirik, seolah Hinata tak ada. Mencoba mengabaikan nyeri di hati, ia ikut masuk. Kemudian hal yang tak diduganya terjadi lagi, Naruto menepis ketika Hinata menyentuh Boruto.

"Sakura tolong ambilkan minyak pijat di kotak P3K." Perintah Naruto.

Selalu seperti itu, tiap kali terjadi apa-apa dengan putra mereka, Naruto akan menepikannya. Bersikap seolah Hinata tak berhak, tetapi menjatuhkan segala borok juga padanya. Tak diizinkan menyentuh namun dituding sebagai pihak paling bertanggung jawab. Naruto bahkan lebih percaya Sakura, di luar profesi dokternya, perempuan itu yang menjadi pelarian pertama jika terjadi sesuatu. Yang begini ini Hinata masih tak boleh menggugat?

Boruto menangis memanggil namanya, tetap Naruto bersikeras Sakura saja yang menangani. Tingkah Naruto ini, membunuh tiap inci cinta yang Hinata miliki untuknya. Cinta itulah sumber bahagia dan sakitnya terhadap pria Uzumaki tersebut.

Tak tahan melihat Naruto, Sakura dan anak-anak yang tampak bagai keluarga, Hinata menyikir. Tak apa, setelah semua selesai, ia akan pergi bersama anak dalam kandungannya. Harta terakhir yang Hinata punya, yang akan mencintai sama banyak.

Tiba-tiba kursi di sebelah Hinata terisi. Sakura datang dengan raut bersalah.

"Maaf ya Hinata. Naruto panik, jadi dia menghubungiku dulu sebagai dokter."

Tak bisa menahan diri, Hinata tertawa mengejek. _Please_ lah Sakura itu dokter kandungan, kenapa harus ikut campur menangani Boruto. "Sudah biasa. Kalau ada apa-apa kan kamu dulu yang tahu. Tapi sekarang sudah nggak penting sih, dia bukan suamiku lagi."

"Bukan begitu Hinata—"

Belum sempat Sakura menuntaskan kalimat, Naruto datang. Hinata mengutarakan spekulasi. "Dia datang. Tebak, sebentar lagi pasti marah-marah padaku."

Seolah mematuhi aba-aba, Naruto berdeham, menjulang tinggi di antara mereka. "Sakura tolong tinggalkan kami."

Tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, Sakura pun menurut. Kini tinggallah Hinata yang berkeringat dingin menghadapi Naruto. Usahanya terlihat acuh tak membantu, Uzumaki tetap mengerikan ketika marah. Dada bidangnya naik turun kasar, wajah merah yang seolah menekan ratusan kalimat jahat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini?"

Hinata melengos, tak pernah kuat menatap biru yang panas api di mata Naruto. Meskipun wajahnya dibuat santai, tangan Hinata gemetar.

"Kutanya apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini!" Naruto menggebrak meja. "Kamu nggak becus atau bagaimana? Boruto bilang dia belum sarapan sampai lemas dan terjatuh. Kakinya terkilir, Hinata! Bayangkan kalau patah."

Kepala Hinata terasa berputar menghadapi bentakan-bentakan Naruto. Tungkai kakinya lemas hampir tak kuat menahan tubuh. Kemudian ia sadar sesuatu yang hangat mengalir, celananya basah. Ah sial, ini pipis yang kesekian kali, dan menjadi tak tertahankan di tengah kemarahan.

"Akh." Hinata mengaduh, tapi Naruto terlalu sibuk menudingkan kesalahan padanya.

Hinata menumpukan tangan di panggul, menghela nafas dan menekannya supaya tenang. Sayangnya tak cukup berhasil, kontraksi di perut semakin massif. Hinata bahkan merasa tak kuat untuk berdiri. Ia mengabaikan Naruto, berjalan untuk bersandar di tembok.

Kemudian semua yang Hinata pendam tumpah kala Naruto mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu kejam.

"Pokoknya setelah anak itu lahir, dia harus ikut aku. Boruto yang sebesar itu saja tak becus kamu urus, apalagi dia. Lagi pula kamu mau menitipkannya ke panti asuhan kalau kerja? Menyedihkan."

Sambil merintih Hinata menatap Naruto sedih. "Apa sebegini hargaku? Kamu menjadikanku objek seks dan mesin yang melahirkan anak. Setelah mengambil mereka, kamu membuangku seperti sampah."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan perempuan lain saja yang kamu perlakukan seperti ini?" Hinata tersenyum setengah meringis memengangi perut. "Ah ya, pasti karena aku muda dengan pendidikan apa adanya. Lalu kamu menjeratku supaya tak tahu cara menggugat."

"Shhh." Hinata mendesis, roknya sudah basah. Mungkin ketubannya pecah bersama darah, rasanya sakit bukan main.

Perutnya semakin mulas, Hinata merasakan aliran lebih banyak merembes. Ia tak kuat hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya meluruh ke lantai.

"Hi-hinata."

Kemarahan Naruto surut seketika. Menyaksikan wajah kesakitan itu membuat dadanya serasa diremas. Ini tidak adil, kenapa tidak bisa sekali saja Naruto marah tanpa merasa berdosa.

Ia mendekati sang perempuan. Hinata tidak menangis, hanya rintihan kecil dan wajah yang pias. Naruto menggenggam tangan yang gemetar tersebut, rasa sakit seakan menular. Tubuh itu menggigil, namun yang paling menyakiti Naruto adalah tangan yang menepisnya lemah.

"Hinata kamu kenapa? Mau melahirkan?"

Naruto menemukan jawaban dengan melihat cairan yang mengalir di kaki Hinata. Bening bercampur darah. Sontak kepanikan melanda, ia bermaksud menangani tapi Hinata memukuli lengannya menjauh.

"Nggak usah." Tolaknya lemah.

"Hinata jangan begini." Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Rasa bersalahnya memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Teringat dirinya nyaris kehilangan Hinata saat melahirkan Boruto. Tapi masih saja ia menuntut terlalu banyak. Padahal, hari itu Naruto berjanji untuk mengalah terhadap apapun mau Hinata.

Segera Naruto menggendong Hinata ke mobil, minta tolong Sakura membawa perlengkapan. Sambil menyetir, ia terus memohon maaf.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Ucap Naruto lembut, sesekali mengelus kepala Hinata dan mengecup jemarinya.

Pada kelahiran kali ini, Naruto sungguh tersiksa. Bukan oleh teriakan-teriakan Hinata. Melainkan karena ketabahan perempuan itu. Semua kesakitan diredamnya dalam desisan dan ringisan belaka. Serta penolakannya terhadap Naruto begitu teguh. Di ruang operasi itu, ia melihat Hinata mengemban semua pedih tanpa mau berbagi. Usahanya memeluk selalu ditolak, hingga akhir, sampai kepala kecil keluar dari organ vital tempat kehidupan bermula.

Berat hati Naruto terpaksa meninggalkan Hinata beserta putrinya. Ya, bayi yang lahir di tengah pertengkaran itu perempuan, rambutnya persis Hinata. Selesai urusan admnistrasi, Naruto membereskan kain bekas lahiran. Kendati penuh darah, tak ada jijik, yang bergelora di dadanya adalah rasa haru dan bangga. Sebesar ini perjuangan Hinata, mengorbankan darah, keselamatan dan nyawa, demi buah hati mereka. Benar tuduhan bahwa Naruto menghargainya terlalu murah. Meski tak bermaksud menyingkirkan, memang sebuah kenyataan ia mengambil Boruto dan melarang Hinata dekat-dekat. Lalu, ia hendak melakukannya dua kali. Benar-benar bajingan yang tak bisa ditolerir masyarakat.

Setelah Hinata dipindahkan di ruang rawat, Naruto mendatangi. Si kecil berada di lengan sebelah kiri, berupa buntalan kecil nan harum menggemaskan. Wajah ibunya masih pucat, namun tak mengurungkan niat mengelus-elus lembut putrinya. Naruto mendekat, cukup dekat untuk menyaksikan bayi itu membuka mata. Nafasnya berhenti, takjub mendapati mata biru di dalam kelopak yang Hinata. Bayi itu memiliki porsi ayah dan ibunya yang begitu pas.

"Hinata maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu begitu dalam."

Hinata membiarkan Naruto bicara. Apapun, semua permohonan maaf keluar. Tapi hatinya terlanjur sakit.

"Aku juga minta maaf, tak ada maksud menelantarkan Boruto. Perutku sakit dari semalam, jadi aku membekalinya roti dan uang lebih." Ia menjeda, mengangkat sang bayi ke gendongan. "Kita kan sudah sering bertengkar. Itu wajar. Makanya kita bercerai. Kuharap setelah ini bisa kembali ke hidup masing-masing. Kalau kamu masih mau mengambil bayi ini, aku harus apa? Dia memang akan ikut ke panti asuhan, dan aku tak punya cukup uang untuk bertarung di pengadilan."

Naruto tak melewatkan setetes air mata jatuh. Ia tak pernah serius berkata-kata jahat. Tapi Hinata, selalu menemukan titik balik untuk menyerangnya. Menganggap angin lalu ungkapan cintanya, tapi menyikapi serius semua kemarahan. Padahal, ia datang untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Mengalah dan menghanguskan ego untuk kembali bersama.

Tak kuasa mendebat, Naruto bangkit. Di sela pintu, ia mendapati Hinata terisak sambil memeluk putri mereka. Di titik itu, Naruto sadar, ia terlalu mencintai Hinata. Masih, sedang dan selalu.

.

.

Selama masa pemulihan, Naruto tak meninggalkan sisi Hinata. Tapi perempuan itu lebih senang pura-pura tidur jika berduaan. Termasuk pula ketika Sakura menjenguk.

"Ya kamu bujuklah. Bagaimanapun caranya supaya bisa kembali."

Naruto pikir Hinata kelelahan, maka tak ada niatan mengusik. Malah ia mengusap-usap kepala itu, menelusurkan jemari ke pipi, hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan kala tuannya tersadar.

"Sudah." Dengus Naruto pasrah. "Tapi aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih jauh." Dikecupnya kening Hinata. "Kalau kami ribut terus, kasihan Boru dan Hima."

"Oh namanya Hima?"

"Yep. Hinata yang menamai. Dia punya selera bagus dalam segala hal." Naruto merebahkan kepala di bantal Hinata.

"Ew. Jangan bilang juga dalam hal memilih suami." Tuduh Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. Andai Hinata tahu betapa parah Sakura dalam menghinanya, takkan ada pikiran semacam Naruto mencintai perempuan lain.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras. Heran pada ketidakadilan dunia. "Hinata apa nggak tahu betapa bucinnya kamu? _Like seriously, everything you talk about is her. Every single time._"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Dan kau bukannya menyukaiku malah ilfeel. Heran juga kenapa dulu kita pacaran. Aku buta kali ya."

Keduanya terbahak. Melanjutkan cerita seputar Hinata, anak-anak dan kehamilan.

Hinata, dalam kepura-puraannya, tersenyum samar.

.

.

Hari perpisahan tiba. Himawari telah dua bulan, dan Boruto cukup sehat untuk ditinggal. Naruto menyeret dua koper besar dengan lemas. Tak percaya perpisahan hendak terjadi di depan mata, rasanya bagai neraka.

"Mama, Bolt mau ikut mama." Boruto sekali lagi merengek, berharap keajaiban terjadi.

"Sayang, Boruto harus temani papa. Nanti siapa yang ajak papa sarapan, main bola dan nonton film."

Hati Naruto meradang mendengar itu. Tapi ia tak bisa meminta lebih. Hinata terluka secara mental dan emosional. Terlalu egois bila Naruto memaksa sekali lagi.

Namun, setelah semua koper masuk, dan kedua bidadarinya siap, perasaan Naruto jadi berat. Rumah akan sepi, bakal merindu tangis Himawari yang kencang. Dan, perpisahan ini aneh, mereka sedang di fase terbaik semenjak berhubungan. Naruto mengalah, Hinata mengerti, Boruto menyayangi dan Himawari memborong semua kegemasan. Keluarga mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya, dan perpisahan terasa lucu.

Naruto paham kaidah eksistensi. Bahwa seseorang bisa ada di hati, tanpa harus berada di kehidupan. Tapi ia tak ingin menerapkan itu pada Hinata. Dia kasus istimewa, dan Naruto tak bisa tanpanya.

Ketika Hinata masuk mobil, Naruto mencecarnya di jendela.

"Hinata, tak bisakah…" Ia menahan air mata tumpah. Banyak sekali kalimat penahanan yang ingin diungkapkan, tapi yang Naruto sanggup hanyalah… "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, tolong."

"Naruto-kun, ini sudah yang terbaik."

_Naruto-kun_

Lama sekali Hinata tak memanggilnya begitu. Naruto jadi lalai dan membiarkan mobil itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Apakah ini sebuah jebakan?

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto masuk rumah. Menghadapi Boruto yang wajahnya mencebik sedih. Dan tentu saja, anak itu menangis keras. Lalu Naruto menggendongnya kesana-kemari, padahal dia sendiri berkaca-kaca.

Naruto harus berhenti menginginkan Hinata kembali, sebab itu bukan yang sang perempuan inginkan. Terlebih, ia tak ingin melukai Hinata di tempat dan cara yang sama, meski rasanya berat merelakan. Apalagi membiarkan orang lain menemukan betapa luar biasa perempuannya. Membayangkan seseorang mengambil posisi Naruto, memiliki Himawari, dan terutama, hati Hinata. Perempuan itu memang kekanakkan, tapi Naruto yang tua seharusnya cukup dewasa untuk mengalah. Ah sudahlah, pikiran negatif memperburuk segala hal.

Namun tak berapa lama, Naruto mendengar suara mobil di depan rumah. Ia segera bangkit, membukakan pintu untuk Hinata yang tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggendong Himawari.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Naruto serius, untung belum jauh.

"Ya. Hatiku." Hinata menggigit bibir. "Kembali masih boleh?"

Pelajaran: pada beberapa hal, pertanyaan retoris tetap perlu diajukan.

**END**


End file.
